


La Reine Verte

by OpheliaRising



Category: God Eaters - Jesse Hajicek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaRising/pseuds/OpheliaRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even powerful gods begin as ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Reine Verte

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mjules

 

 

They called her the _la reine verte_ , the Green Lady. And _la fantôme du forêt_ , the ghost of the forest. And the children, as they danced in the mushroom fairy-rings at the edge of the woods, secretly called her _la riant-elle,_ the laughing one. 

She walked among the trees and judged those that lost themselves in the forest - aiding the good men and allowing the evil ones to wander hungry and hopeless. She healed those who came to her when it was within her power, for her strength was not so very great. And above all she waited, because she knew that she would not always be weak. Once _la reine verte_ had been a queen in truth and one day she would be so again. _La fantôme_ called herself Medur, when she named herself at all.

The earliest warnings that came to the forest were the storms: cresting black clouds that rolled across the land and her villages. _La fantôme_ did not know them for omens, of course. She had never met another immortal, so she did not wonder whether the torrential rains were entirely natural. In the wake of the storms came the floods, and in the wake of the floods came disease, a rot so deep and widespread that her faint power was of no use to her people. She began to wander the streets of the villages at night, healing as she could and giving strength to the dying, and so it was that she met him. Ka'an. 

He stood over a corpse in an alley - one of her mushroom ring children. She could see his pattern clearly as it curled in and around the still form: death incarnate come to stalk her streets. _Stop_ , she wanted to say. _This is_ mine, _this you cannot touch_. But when she drew near to the magic that was Ka'an, it ripped its attention from the child and turned on her. 

" _You come to be destroyed,_ " Ka'an said to her, for he was strong enough to have a voice and rumble words. The darkness formed itself into a solid shape: a man, with dark eyes and bestial, pointed teeth. _La fantôme_ was not yet strong enough to give herself solid form, but her transparency resolved into the shape of the queen she had been. 

_No_ , she thought. _No no no._ It advanced on her, Ka'an's patterns reaching out to singe the edges of her own, and she drew back as she could until she hovered over the child's newly-dead body. Still Ka'an advanced, terrible and hungry. 

_No_ , she thought, _this is mine. This child and this village and these forests are mine, I will not go away, I will not let you have them_. She rooted herself in the child and in the filthy streets and Medur clung, held her pattern as tightly and as beautifully as she could despite the chaos that was trying to engulf her. 

After a moment that might have been an eternity, Ka'an drew back and without his attack pulling her away, she slipped deeply into the child by accident. She could feel the dead body ripping at her pattern, grasping at her magic, and in its own way this dead human was as dangerous to her as Ka'an. It stole her magic for itself, weakened her so that it might heal. When Medur finally managed to pull free, the child coughed, raised its head, and looked curiously at its hands. 

Ka'an's laughter echoed like thunder rumbling in far-off clouds. " _Little ghost, you are not worth my time,_ " he said, and melted away into the night. Medur was no longer a strong enough pattern to even turn transparent. The child had sapped her almost completely to restore itself to life. She gathered her tattered magic into itself, and returned to the forest. There, she rooted herself once more in the ground, to sleep with the winter trees and await the return of her strength in the spring. 

 


End file.
